


Don't Break A Leg

by BolideBoy



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Background Gwenvid, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Gen, Gore, Isolation and Amputation, M/M, Multi, One-sided Maxvid, Strapped To a Chair, dadvid, extreme violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BolideBoy/pseuds/BolideBoy
Summary: David wakes up in Max's basement once more and Hell ensues.





	Don't Break A Leg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emile-hides @ Tumblr.com!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emile-hides+%40+Tumblr.com%21).



> WHOO! Part 2. of Don't You Dare Pity Me!

_ M _ a _ x sat across from David, his arms crossed as his knees pressed against his chest. He wasn’t sure why he was crying like he was, but the brunet had to bury his face into his legs to hide himself as humiliation welled in the core of his being. Around them, the police station was bustling with activity as men and women were escorted around; victims, perpetrators, and their families all wandered about equally aimlessly. _

_ “Max,” David said in a hushed whisper as he leaned across the table to place a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder, “it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.” _

_ The sob that escaped Max’s body was enough to make David jump and tears well in his own eyes as his boy buried his ruddy, tear-stained face into his lap. Hoping to provide at least  _ **_some_ ** _ comfort, he scooted his chair closer to Maximilian’s and ran a hand up and down his back. The entire time, Max was silent other than his quivering cries. David’s heart clenched as he wrapped the boy into a hug and held him tight. For the first time, tiny tan hands slithered back around his small waist and squeezed him back. _

_ After a while, a different police officer approached them and reached a hand out to David, shaking his freckled hand tenderly. She was a slender, yet built woman with long dark brown hair that was tied into a bun on the top of her head, her bangs hanging just past her shoulders. They curled halfway down, bouncing as she sat in the seat across from David. Maximilian glared from his spot, face still buried in his knees. He only glanced his eyes up to stare deep into her soul. _

_ “Haven’t we seen enough of the likes of you?” Max hissed out in a pained breath, lungs and heart desperately fighting to breathe and beat. When the woman reached a hand out to him, Max sank back in his seat, shoving both hands into the pocket of his hoodie. _

_ His head ached when she reached her hand out. He reached a hand up to his forehead and rubbed as Maximilian pinched his eyes shut. All he could see was Nikki’s hand reaching out for his as her small body fell down the chimney. By the time he had managed to break into the abandoned house, Nicoletta’s dead body was covered in soot and dirt, her blood mingling with the environment around her. _

**_“It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”_ ** _ David’s words echoed and shook his core as he let out a shrill cry, unable to contain it any longer. _

_ His father quietly sent the officer away, telling her that they needed more time, and had already given all the information they could. They were children who had played in a place they shouldn’t have been; playing at the wrong place and time. _

* * *

David awoke to the feeling of a sharp pain, a burning, throbbing sensation that ran down the entire length of his right leg. He tried to scream, but his broken and shattered jaw only let him release pained groans. Neil had gauzed it the best he could to hold it into place, metal pins screwed into his mandible to keep it into place as it healed. Eyes full of tears that ran down his face, the man sobbed quietly. Maximilian was dancing to music that made the room shake. He could feel the vibrations running up the legs of his chair, but couldn’t hear a thing. Something soft, yet stiff with time was plugging his ears. Although he could faintly hear the tune, David’s head was throbbing too hard to hear beyond the earplugs Max had inserted into his ears as he slept.

Dazed, he looked down and let out a gargled mess of a scream as his ming-jade eyes focused on the bone sticking out of his calf. Skin torn, bloodied, and bruised, David felt his heart pounding in his chest and heard it between his ears as he writhed in pain. The adrenaline hadn’t kicked in yet. He looked up at Maximilian with a hurt glare. How could Max do this after all they had been through together; after all David had done for him?

It took Max a moment to realize his father had woken up. He was too caught up in the music that ran through his skull. K.Flay’s High Enough sent shivers through him as it loudly screamed from the basement and ran through the rest of the house. Thank God Neil was a night owl like himself, so his friend never had a problem with him blaring his music this late at night. They lived in the middle of nowhere, afterall.

Realizing that David had awoken, Max placed his palm on the end of his baseball bat and let the top fall to the floor with the thud of it hitting the concrete. His ankles crossed as he stood straight and let his empty hand slither into the pocket of his jacket, which hung loose and open. Since David had seen him last, Maximilian had lost the weight he had gained in his early teens from frequent depressive episodes, and instead was more slender from the waist down, with his chest and upper arms as toned as his little legs had been. “Welcome to the land of the living, Daddy-O.”

David tried to tilt his head, but only screamed behind the gauze Max asked Neil to wrap into his mouth, intertwined with the rest.

Max remembered the earplugs and pulled them from David’s canals. “Can you hear me now, Camp Man? Blink twice if you can.”

Hesitantly, David fluttered his lids twice.

“ _ Good. _ ”

Quickly, Max made his way to a wooden table full of various tools and homemade trinkets for his torture, and picked up a drill. David’s eyes went wide and he weakly tugged at his restraints, pain keeping him from struggling more as Maximilian made his way closer with a power drill that was plugged in. To intimidate David, Max squeezed the trigger twice, firing up the tool and making it whir loudly in the room, “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

David quivered as the young man made his way closer with the drill and soon found himself thrashing wildly with all his might in his binds. Broken and battered, he was hardly able to move in his condition, but only stopped when the brunet came closer with the power tool and he felt the air molecules twirling around the rusty, metal bit. There was blood on it that didn’t belong to him. When the bit and chuck entered his blindspot, the ginger stopped and went tense. All of his muscles tightened so hard that David felt his fingers curl into his palms, nails digging into his flesh as all ten fingers cramped along with his only working leg. Adrenaline rushed through his body and made his sore leg go partially numb as blood ran from the wounds and to the concrete floor. A drain sat in the center of the room and David wondered how many times blood had run down that drain.

He shivered at the through and cried out when he felt the air whirling around the bit of the drill and his ear; pathetic screams muffled by his gauze.

* * *

_ David brought Max breakfast in bed. For nearly a week now, his son had hardly eaten or left his room, even going as far as to pee in bottles just so he wouldn’t need to leave his room. The stench of death lingered over Maximilian, threatening to take him any day the same way it had taken Nikki away. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Max,” he said softly, “you should really get up. I’m not going to try to get you to go outside like I did a few days ago, but…” David trailed off with a soft sigh as Max rolled to face him with a blank, lifeless expression, “-even just sitting up and going out to the living room to watch T.V. is better than staying here. Laying in bed and not taking care of yourself will only make things worse. Please, Maximilian.”

_ Max flinched when David used his full name. It always meant that the redhead was running out of options and becoming hopeless. While that would have been exactly what Max wanted when he was in camp, now that Nikki was gone, his adventurous flame had dwindled down to but a dying ember. _

_ “Can I watch whatever I want?” _

_ Although David knew that his son would immediately reach for every Rated R film he had, he knew it was his last chance to get Max out of bed. “Of course you can, Max.” _

_ His son quickly tossed the covers off himself and sat up fast. David could tell his excitement was somewhat feigned- even when Max was  _ **_genuinely_ ** _ happy, he didn’t move that fast. The camp counselor put a hand on Maximilian’s shoulder and grasped firmly, yet tenderly. “Max,” David started with a quiet sigh, “you don’t have to pretend everything is fine. I know things aren’t okay right now.” _

_ Max huffed and gripped his comforter tightly between his fingers, squeezing it as he bore holes into David’s forest-green eyes. “I’m fine.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ **_Max_ ** _ ,” David tried again, slowly slithering his arms around Max’s waist and hugging him against his chest, “ _ **_I know you’re not okay right now. But that’s fine. It’s normal to not be okay. It’s okay to cry._ ** __ ”

_ Swallowing thickly and shifting his rear nervously, Max found his arms quietly sliding up his father’s sides before he hugged even tighter than David, burying his face into the counselor’s shirt before letting out a wail that echoed down the hall leading to his bedroom from the rest of the house. David could feel the wet patches forming on his shirt, but he didn’t even care as he leaned his head down to kiss the top of Max’s head. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I love you, Max. Don’t let anyone tell you it isn’t okay to cry.”

_ Nuzzling into David’s chest and touch, Max couldn’t help the way his cheeks flushed dark at the kiss as he nodded through his choked cries. _

* * *

When David had managed to escape his binds, Maximilian didn’t know. His frantic eyes scanned across the dark basement as he looked through his night-vision goggles. When he had come down, the door hadn’t been unlocked, and none of his security systems or alarms rang their blaring siren, so he knew the ginger was still in the basement.   
  
How did he even get out? Neil had visited earlier, and a paranoid voice in the back of his brain wondered if his best friend and long-time partner-in-crime had betrayed him. He growled under his breath as he took slow, quiet steps. Max’s breathing was quiet as he thought about where David could hide.

Years of planning his revenge and years of murder had made him expand his basement and the area of which he would commit his gruesome crimes. This wasn’t the last floor of his basement. There were so many places his prey could be hiding. Although it was too soon for the hunt, Maximilian decided that for now, he would have his fun. This wasn’t his first rodeo with an escapee victim of his.

All around him, the room lightly shook with the bass of his music blaring from speakers. With a huff from his nose, Max carefully made his way up to the second floor of the basement, then the first. He needed to get his gear.

When he closed each door behind him, he turned the lights on; giving David an advantage. Max was clearly high on something, and tweaking with each step. His music hurt David’s ears, making them ring as he felt tears welling. There were only so many places he could go before Max would catch him, especially with his leg as damaged as it was. Neil told them it would need to be amputated, and that he would return in a few hours with the necessary medicines and tools for the procedure.

Although David didn’t doubt Neil’s wits, he wasn’t ready for this. He was only thirty-three and there were so many hikes he wanted to take his legs on. Hastily, he crawled out from under the desk he had hidden under, and drug himself using his toned arms; hoping to make it to the doggy door by the main entrance to the room he was being held hostage in. Under his breath, the camp counselor whispered a prayer to whoever may have been listening, hoping with all his heart that it wasn’t locked, too.

The worst part was the stairs. Using all his upper arm strength, David dragged his body, limp leg included, up every agonizing wooden step. When he reached the top, he stuck his hand through the doggy door with ease, pleased to learn that it wasn’t locked. His new discovery encouraged David to poke his head through the flimsy plastic and take a look around in the next room.

His mouth went agape at what he saw: a whole new room; dried blood had seeped into the grain of the hardwood flooring, dying the wood a dark brownish-red and black. It made the mirrored walls seem all the more horrifying as a body dangled from a meat hook in the center of the room. David’s vibrant green eyes trailed across a whole line of rotting, decomposing corpses that hung from the ceiling. A gargled shriek left him as he pulled his head back from the doggy door. In his panic, the camp counselor found himself tripping over his limp leg.

David wailed silently as he curled into a ball the best he could. His body thudded with each stair as he cried out in pain. What an idiot he was for giving himself away like this.   
  
When he reached the bottom, he slowly uncurled from his protective ball as he felt one of his ribs snap. The counselor shrieked to the best of his broken, warped ability, and cried. The salty tears burned what little wounds he had made on his face, and seeped through the gauze. Sniffling, he did his best to quiet down and suck it up. If he was quiet, maybe Max would eventually give up. Serial killers liked it when their victims gave their pain away, didn’t they? They enjoyed their prey’s weaknesses.

Suddenly, the power was cut. He heard the ventilation system shut off, and all the lights went out.

He sobbed in his agony as Max’s voice came over the speakers. The clever bastard had an intercom system installed. “Watch your footing, David; the traps are set. I wouldn’t want you to  _ break a leg _ .”

Maximilian cackled as his voice crackled out of the speakers and David felt his stomach lurch. His body quivered as he forced himself to his hands, struggling to keep himself up in this condition. A cry left him as his head drooped and he felt his vomit splashing back against his shirt and chest. When had his son become a monster? What happened to the happy boy and the angry teenager he had once known?

As soon as The Correspondents’ Fear and Delight came on, David let out a gurgled sob. This was just a sick game to him, wasn’t it?

* * *

_ “You win, Max!” David laughed out, “Just don’t kill me!” _

_ Max had long learned to accept Nerris, one of David’s regular children. He made his income by babysitting when Camp Campbell was out of order for half the year. Nerris had gotten him deep into Dungeon and Dragons, although not nearly as much as herself. “Fuck you, Camp Man!” _

_ Nerris laughed when Maximilian rolled a solid 20 and killed David’s Elven Dwarf with a single swing of his FIsh Sword. Which was a swordfish. Max always pulled little tricks like that when he was playing DnD. _

_ David sighed and rested his head in his hands with a pout. “That’s not fun. Now you’re the last person standing because you kept me from reviving Nerris!” _

_ Gwen bit her bottom lip to keep from bursting into laughter as the nose of Max’s swordfish fish sword impaled the elven dwarf in the stomach. She reached a hand up with her own feigned sigh and patted his upper back. “Better luck next time, David.” _

_ At least Gwen always gave him the emotional support he needed when he played DnD with Max. Even if she didn’t play the game herself. _

_ Smiling, David perked up and pecked his girlfriend on the lips. She happily kissed his cheek and chuckled when Max’s nose cinched. _

_ Before Gwen and David got together, he  _ **_had_ ** _ enjoyed Gwendolyn’s company in the past. But the thought of David with anyone like  _ **_her_ ** _ made him sick. His lips pressed together tightly as he clenched his hands tightly on his thighs, bunching up his jeans slightly. She thought this was funny? _ __   
  


_ Fuck her. _

_ “Excuse me,” Maximilian muttered as he shoved his chair away from the table (Nerris always teased him for needing to use his hands to get up because his legs were too short to touch the floor), and stood with a small drop. He huffed angrily and shoved both fists into his hoodie pocket as he made his way to his room and slammed the door behind him. _

_ Concerned, David stood abruptly and excused himself from the table, rushing down the hall to his son’s bedroom. Leaning his head against the door, David listened as he knocked quietly in a pattern of four on Max’s door. “Max…? Are you okay?” _

_ The boy didn’t respond for a moment. He was  _ **_not_ ** _ okay and he very much knew it. Max had come to face the truth long ago, and hated it. While lying came easily to him most times, he couldn’t live with himself hiding this from David anymore. “No, not really.” _

_ “Do you wanna talk about it, kiddo?” _

_ Max sighed through his nose then muttered, “No, not really.” _

_ “Can we talk about it?” David pleaded. He was sure it was obvious in his tone. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I don’t really want to, but I think we need to.”

_ “Can I come in?” _

_ Sitting up, Max shrugged the blankets off himself to get up and unlock the door for David. Anxiety-ridden, he cracked the door and his teal eyes scanned his adoptive guardian up and down before he nodded and swallowed the spit that had been drowning him. “Sure, I guess…” _ __   
  


_ David ran a hand through his ginger locks before slipping between the door and the frame. Max’s room had been a mess ever since Nikki passed away, but he had never gained the gal to tell the grieving boy to clean his bedroom. At least it was mostly clothes and candy wrappers, as opposed to plates, bowls, and other dirty dishes. They’d attract mice and bugs. _

_ He placed a hand on Max’s shoulder and led him to the bed. David’s touch was tender and it made the boy’s heart clench and skip a beat as he sat next to his father and swallowed again as he shifted, but was silent. _

_ “What’s wrong, Max?” _

_ Maximilian shifted nervously and clenched his hands to fists as his vibrant blue-green eyes trailed up to David’s face, then flickered across his form before he glanced away. “I love you, Dad.” _

_ Ecstatic, David scooped Max into his arms and held him close, tears immediately welling in his eyes. “I love you, too, Max!” _

_ Max squirmed in David’s arms as tears welled into his eyes, gasping for breath. “ _ **_No, David! I really- really love you!_ ** _ ” he was beginning to choke on his words. _

_ His father-figure only hugged him tighter and Maximilian felt his stomach churning, threatening to expel its contents all over the floor and his father. David squealed and shook the boy in his bear hug. “ _ **_I really love you, too!_ ** _ ” _

_ “ _ **_UGH!_ ** _ ” Max shrieked before reaching both hands up and roughly smashing David’s cheeks together before smashing their lips together. _

_ David froze. His heart stopped for a moment and eyes went wide, tears finally falling as he went into momentary shock before panicking and dropping his son, gasping. Both hands flew to his mouth as he went frantic upon realizing Max had hit the ground rear-first. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t- Ack!”  _

_ His son had already clamored clumsily to his feet and was looking up at him with wide, teary teal eyes and sniffling. _

_ Max’s chest and belly filled with disgust and both arms wrapped around his midsection as he sniffled and coughed at the sensation of mucus shooting down his throat. David’s eyes were filled with fear and he shook where he stood before hugging himself as well and glancing aside. Maximilian had no words for his mistake. He could tell by the look in David’s eyes that it’s all it was. A mistake. _

_ “Max,” his guardian said quietly before crouching to one knee and placing both hands on his shoulders, “We’ll talk about this another time. For now, I need to take a breather, and I’m sure you do, too. This isn’t appropriate to talk about while Nerris and Gwendolyn are here. Once Nerris goes home in two days, we’ll talk about this, okay?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ The boy’s eyes shot to the side and swallowed before forcing both of his hands into his hoodie pocket. “Whatever.”

_ David nodded once as he stood and slid his fingers into the pockets of his jeans as he left the room. _

* * *

The wave of memories made his stomach flood with an odd feeling that had David clenching his jaw shut to keep from vomiting again. His insides curdled and his organs became mush as his body went fragile and a weeping sob left him. It was muffled and drowned out by his pained cry afterward. Would he ever be able to talk again? Tell his friends that he loved them? Let Max know, that even though he was disappointed, he was still intelligent and could turn his life around with his amazing craftsmanship and skills.

David was at a loss for words. He was too exhausted and confused. Even if he could speak, would he? What would he say to a serial killer?

He never did feel the same way Max did. It just wasn’t in his nature. It was pedophilia, and incest, and it made his insides bubble up at the thought, vomit threatening to project across the room.

The bastard was taking his time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm working on part 3! Request prompts from my Bad Things Happen Bingo!


End file.
